Not Meant To Be
by Patronus Charm
Summary: Dustpelt finally tells Sandstorm how he feels about her, but does she love him back? One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors Erin Hunter does.


**Ok this is just a random Dust x Sand fic hope you enjoy! (bring your tissues, your going to need them). **

**Not Meant To Be **

"Dustpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Dustpelt, StarClan honors your bravery and your honesty and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

I proudly licked Bluestar's chest as she rested her head on my muzzle. In my ears I heard the Clan chant my new name.

"Dustpelt! Sandstorm!" they called

Right now the only thing I wanted was to be the best warrior I could be. I heaved a heavy sigh that went unnoticed by my Clan mates. There was one other thing I wanted: Sandstorm. The beautiful she-cat stood beside me, her head held high having just received her warrior name along with me. There was no one else in ThunderClan a beautiful or as wonderful as Sandstorm. I had loved her since we were kits in the nursery. She was beautiful even then. I remembered when we had been made apprentices together. Sandstorm's beautiful eyes had sparkled with determination as she had received her apprentice name: Sandpaw. We had done everything together from catching their first prey to now when they sat listening to their Clan chant their new warrior names. I had never felt so strongly about any cat. I loved Sandstorm and I still do even as I watch Ferncloud lick the ears of our new born kits, Foxkit and Icekit.

At the time I was so sure that Sandstorm felt the same way about me. I had thought that she just spent time with Fireheart because she felt sorry for him. His apprentice had been crippled for life and his stupid friend had just tried to shred him before all of ThunderClan. She still loved me, or so I thought.

I saw her beautiful green eyes seek out a cat in the crowd of cheering cats. I could not believe it! Her loving gaze had found _Fireheart, _the stupid kitty-pet warrior! I thought I was just being paranoid I thought I was being stupid. Sandstorm, my beautiful Sandstorm, did not love the kitty-pet warrior. I failed to convince myself of this however. What if I told Sandstorm how I felt? She loves me deep down… maybe she just didn't know how _I _felt about her.. Yes, that would work. I would tell Sandstorm how much I loved her and she would see how much better I was for her than that stupid kitty-pet!

Now we sat in the middle of the snow covered ThunderClan camp. They were sitting vigil, something that every ThunderClan warrior had done for seasons. I pondered on what to say to Sandstorm. I wanted her to see how much I cared for her, I wanted to blow that smelly little kitty-pet out of the race.

"Your vigil is over, dawn has come." said Whitestorm, Sandstorm's former mentor.

We nodded and padded in the direction of the warriors den. "Sandstorm?" I said "Will you meet me bye the owl tree at sunhigh?"

"Sure Dustpelt," replied Sandstorm though a huge yawn.

Sunhigh came before I knew it and was standing below the owl tree, Sandstorm's beautiful scent wafted toward me. She padded toward me.

"I'm here Dustpelt. What is it you wanted to say to me that you had to drag me all the way to the stupid owl tree for to tell me?" said Sandstorm.

Her tone of voice should have worried me, in the past she would have walked from ThunderClan to the High-Stones and back to talk to me. There had been a time when she had hung on my every word like it was the last time she would hear a cat's voice. I should have noticed the reluctance in her voice, like a kit complaining about taking herbs. But no, I was too busy worrying about what to say. As if it would make a difference in our present situation.

"Sandstorm," I began forcing the words out of my trembling body "You remember how in the past we-we did everything together. We were inseparable. I miss those days I miss always being together. I love you Sandstorm. I have never felt that way about any cat. I guess what I'm trying to say is- do you love me back."

Sandstorm stared at her paws, lost for words. Final she met my eyes. Hers were full of sorrow and confusion. She final brought herself to speak. She sighed... "I'm sorry Dustpelt. I know you care for me, but I-I love Fireheart. You and I- it's just not meant to be. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you"

That was the worst moment of my life. It caused me more pain that any battle. It hurt worse that BloodClan claws raking down my side. It hurt more than watching my forest home be torn away by two-legs. It even hurt more than seeing my son Shrewpaw lying dead on the Thunder path or even when my other two kits died of starvation. Sandstorm did not love me. I could never be whole. I knew I would never stop loving her. I hoped one day she would see that or at least that I would find someone else and forget about her beauty, her strength and all the love I had felt for her.

That someone else came in the form of Ferncloud. She loved me in the way I had hoped Sandstorm did. I thought she would mend the giant hole Sandstorm had left. I was wrong. I still loved Sandstorm. I still felt empty like a stream in the heat of green leaf waiting for rain to refill it.

I remember when Sandstorm gave birth to her kits. To Fireheart's kits. Or Firestar as he was now called. I had come to see them. Leafkit and Squirrelkit, she called them. I was so overcome with memories of her and I. All I could bring myself to say was: "Your kits are beautiful- just like their mother."

I remember the day when Spiderleg, my son was made a warrior. I was proud of him, as any father should be. Yet, I couldn't help wondering if I would be prouder of him if he had been mothered by Sandstorm instead. Would I have been sadder about the deaths of my other kits if the had been Sandstorm's? I would never know. No matter how much I loved her Sandstorm would never love me back. We were simply not meant to be.

End.

**BOO HOO!!!! I almost made myself cry! Review and make poor Dusty smile!!! The review button loves you!!!!**

**Patronus out! **


End file.
